


War is Coming

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill and Fleur's wedding, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Deathly Hallows AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Can Fred convince Callie that everything will be okay?





	War is Coming

Callie woke with a start. The bright July sunlight was glaring through the paper thin curtains and the bustle from downstairs had become too loud to drown out. Opening her eyes she rested for a minute before heaving herself up into a sitting position on her small camp bed. With a sigh, she stretched and made to get up. As she did this Ginny burst in through the bedroom door. “Who does phlegm think she is?!” she said in disdain, throwing the dress she’d been holding onto her bed and kicking off her shoes. “Problems already?” Callie asked, smirking. “Wants me to wear tights under my dress, in this heat! All because my legs are quote "Too pasty and I will stand out next to her and Gabrielle". Well, I don’t care.” She said dropping onto the bed with a thud. Callie giggled. “It is her big day, I suppose. And you know Bill will want her to be happy...” she reasoned, knowing that mentioning Bill would weaken Ginny’s stance. Ginny rolled her eyes but seemed as though she had conceded, begrudgingly reaching over to the set of drawers that resided next to her bed and pulling out a pair of sheer tights. “How is it down there?” Callie enquired to which Ginny shrugged, “Mad, mums got everyone doing about a million jobs at once, I’d go down at your own risk." Callie sighed and begrudgingly gathered her toiletries and outfit for the before slipping out of the room and down the hall. As she got to the bathroom door she heard a floorboard creak behind her and she turned to face the noise. Stood, dressed in formal wizard clothes was, Fred.

Leaning against the door frame and smiling at her, he said “Morning,”. Callie placed her toiletries on the bannister and wandered forwards to stand in front of him as his arms enclosed around her, hands resting on her waist. “Morning,” she replied standing on her tip toes to press a kiss onto his jawline. “I hear it's already getting heated down there.”  
“Fleur’s still pressing to get her own way if that’s what you mean.” Callie shrugged. “When I get married, there won’t be any of this nonsense” Fred ranted bitterly. Noticing that Callie had gone quiet he backtracked “I mean, of course, if you wanted… I guess. I mean…” his voice faded. They’d never really discussed marriage. They were young and with the way both of them hadn’t wanted to rush into anything. Silence fell upon them until Callie cleared her throat and said: “I see you’re ready.”  
“Ready and waiting. You better get a move on mum’s already tearing her hair out, she has no time for people being slow today.”  
“It’s not my fault, I had a late night thanks to someone.”  
“I don’t know what you mean,” Fred replied, not meeting her eye dramatically. Callie giggled and then sighed. “Suppose I better get dressed then.”  
“Or… we could stay here all day, finish up from last night?” said Fred, waggling his eyebrows.  
“Don’t think that’s an option, I wouldn’t put it past your mother to drag us outside by the ear and sit us down on the front row, no matter what state we were in.” Fred agreed and then relented and let his arms drop to his sides in an effort to let Callie get on with getting ready. She leant up and pecked his lips before turning, gathering her things, and going to the bathroom. Fred sighed headed downstairs to finish the long list of jobs his mother had waiting for him.

Callie placed her bag on top of the toilet tank and hung her dress up on the door. She reached in and turned both taps on allowing the tub to fill steadily with water. After this, she undressed allowing her pyjamas to drop into a heap on the floor. Kicking them aside and stood and watched herself in the bathrooms full-length mirror. She was average height with dark blonde hair that fell just below her shoulders. Gathering a handful of it and sighed. It needed cutting, mainly to get rid of all her split ends that had formed since the last time she’d been. She hadn’t had the time recently. A full-time job and time in the order didn’t leave time for much. She grabbed the rest of her hair and pinned it up on the top of her head and then she leant forward towards the mirror and examined her face. Many sleepless nights had left permanent bags under her eyes and last night hadn’t helped, but it was nothing that concealer wouldn’t fix.

The tub was full now and she turned round to get in. After testing the water with her hand she placed a foot into the tub and climbed in. Allowing the warm water to wash over her body she settled. She loved baths. They were so relaxing, and in times like these being relaxed was a rarity. She couldn’t remember the last time she hadn’t been fretting when she’d just been. This past week had been okay though. Of course, there had been the stress of the wedding arrangements and getting Harry to the burrow but she’d kept going. The first night Harry had arrived she thought she’d go mad with anxiety. Waiting for Fred to get back to the Burrow in one piece she had almost worn a hole in the floor. And then there had been what happened to George. It hadn’t really set in, the seriousness of the war but seeing George lying there, covered in blood had shaken her to her core. Seeing Fred’s heart break had broken hers in turn. But last night after Harry's birthday dinner she and Fred had walked around the garden. He’d asked her not to fret today. It was a wedding for crying out loud, which was supposed to be a happy occasion even if Fleur did annoy everyone a little bit. She'd promised she'd try and enjoy herself and let go. And she was. Lying in the tub, allowing the warm water to encase her she let everything go, instead, she focused on her jobs for the day. 

After she washed she got out of the tub and drained it. She dried off, wrapping a towel around her, and then let her hair down. Opening her bag she brushed her teeth and commenced her normal makeup routine. It was minimal but made her feel more presentable. After this, she dried and brushed her hair, before slipping out of her towel and putting on her outfit. Once dressed she gathered her things and went back to Ginny’s room. She collected her handbag and made her way downstairs. 

Downstairs was a blur of activity. Mrs Weasley was preparing food in the kitchen, dressed in her formal robes and apron. Ginny and Hermione were helping somewhat sour faced. Fleur was in the Living room with her mother and sister having last minute alterations to her dress. And through the window, she could see the boys setting up the marquee in the garden. Callie chose the kitchen to be the safest option and joined Ginny and Hermione. "Oh Calliope dear, you're finally up," said Mrs Weasley disapprovingly, "better late than never I supposed, we need some help with the food." She said before turning back to the stove and commencing cooking again. Callie raised her eyebrows and smirked at the other girls to which Hermione mouthed "I know." They giggled and got to work. 

Once the food was mostly complete, the girls left the house and headed out to the marquee. Hermione excused herself to join Harry and Ron who were picking up guests from the orchard to lead them to their seats. Ginny and Callie trailed along the grass to the entrance of the white marquee. A long purple carpet made the aisle and golden chairs littered with guests lined it either side. Gold and white flowers were added for decoration on the perimeter of the marquee and on the chairs. Callie scanned her eyes around for Fred but the masses of redheaded guests made it hard. Callie spotted him at last and removed herself from Ginny’s side as she had been cornered by a relative. Walking down to the front row, where Fred was stood with Bill, Charlie and George, she came up behind him and slide her hand into his. He acknowledged this with a quick glance at their intertwined hands and a smile but carried on talking. “Last chance to run Bill,” Fred teased.  
“It’s all downhill from here,” George added.   
“Behave you two.” Bill warned jokingly, “It might be my wedding but I’ll still fight you” and he took up a fighting stance and gently jabbing a punch on George’s jaw. They all laughed and the conversation turned quickly to the latest Quidditch world cup. Ten minutes later almost all of the guests had filed in and George, Fred and Callie took to their seats. 

They were on the groom’s side on the front row along with most of the Weasley family, bar Ron who sat on the row behind with Hermione and Harry. Bill stood at the altar with the presiding wizard, Charlie at his side. The room was loud until Ginny appeared at the entrance of the marquee signalling the entrance of the bride. Chatter dispersed and was replaced by gentle harp music. Ginny started walking followed by Gabrielle and they came to a stop and stood on the bride’s side. The music changed and the guests stood as Fleur and her father entered the marquee. Dressed in her wedding gown, her long blonde hair flowing behind her Callie had to admit she was beautiful. Callie watched her as she floated gracefully down the aisle and came to a stop turning to embrace her father and then bill. The guests were then seated and Callie noticed that Mrs Weasley and several others had started to cry. She then noticed that so had she. She didn’t know why, it wasn’t as if she was close to Bill and Fleur, but she suspected the stress of the past few weeks had overcome her. Fred had noticed she was crying and moved to put an arm around her waist and looked at her mouthing “wuss” jokingly, though his eyes signalled that he was more concerned that he let on. 

The wedding flowed smoothly and soon enough Bill and Fleur were wed. Fred and George led the applause and as the guests stood to congratulate them the chairs were magically whisked away and a dance floor and tables took their place. Food was eaten and speeches were made before the evening flowed into conversations between guests and dancing. Night descended and while Fred was busy trying to pry George away from a veela cousin.   
Callie found herself sat at a table with Hermione and Ron talking about Scrimgeour’s visit. She listened intently to talk of the problems in the ministry and Dumbledore’s plan causing fear to bubble in her chest.

The ministry had no idea what was going on both sides and whatever Harry, Ron and Hermione had planned was big. But could it stop Voldemort? She checked out of the conversation and glanced around. She looked over at Bill and Fleur slowly rotating in the middle of the dance-floor entwined with one another oblivious to everyone else. She looked at Ginny laughing at Charlie who was being harassed by Mrs Weasley. Then she watched Remus who was in deep discussion with Tonks, a smile on his face and a hand gently resting on her small bump. And then she saw Fred. He was talking to a Weasley cousin with George. His eyes lit up as he talked and a grin was spread wide across his face. Everyone was happy. But Callie couldn’t resist. A small voice in the back of her head whispered: “But for how long?”

And that was it. She couldn’t cope, she just had to get out of the room as fast as she could. Mumbling an excuse to Hermione and Ron she stood, smoothed out her dress, and swiftly walked to the exit of the marquee and into the garden. 

The sky was inky now, and small clouds had rolled in over the course of the day. It was dark but the outside of the marquee was lit with small white lights that cast light throughout the garden. She walked away from the marquee and around the other side of the house. She came to a stop at the Weasley’s pig pen and perched herself on the cool stone wall. Here she broke. Her mind ran at a thousand miles a minute and tears streamed down her face landing on her chest. It was quiet on this side of the house and all that could be heard in the silence was her rapid breathing and quiet sobs. 

She was unsure how long had passed but eventually, her breathing slowed and the tears stopped. Callie wiped her eyes and nose with her hand sighed. As she looked up and found Fred watching her. She didn’t know how long he’d been stood there but she saw him watch her concern in his eyes, his brow furrowed. She stood then smoothing out her dress and wiping her face again. She contemplated pretending he hadn’t seen anything but she knew it was pointless. That he’d press her into telling him what was wrong and the tears would start again. 

“It’s nothing, I got worked up over nothing. I’m fine-“ she started but Fred cut her off walking towards her and taking her hands in his. “Don’t. Don’t pretend. You’re worried we all are. But today’s a happy day.”  
“I know it’s just everyone was so happy and it just reminded me that soon it might not be.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“You don’t know it’ll be okay.”  
“Well, I’d rather believe that than the alternative, wouldn’t you?” Fred sighed, running a hand down his face. They’d had this discussion a million times and it was always the same. Fred promised they’d be fine, Callie argued back that it wouldn’t and they ended up in a loop until they gave up. Callie slid her hand out of his and pulled away, making her way towards the party again. As she got near the side of the house she heard him say “What can I do? To make you see that no matter what happens we’ll be okay. That yes, it’s bad right now but we’ve got the rest of our lives together.” She turned and replied, “There’s nothing you can do Fred.”   
“What if I promise?”  
“What?”  
“What if I promise that no matter what happens we’ll be together? What if I say that no matter what, it’s you and I, and the rest doesn’t matter? Callie sighed disbelievingly but Fred continued, smiling, “Hey a promise from me is a serious thing.” And then closing the distance between then he came and wrapped his arms around her.

Callie smiled, she loved when he was like this. She knew that no matter what he said wouldn’t change the circumstances but it made her feel just a bit better to think that their love could prevent anything. That as long as he promised her, it would happen. “And how can you do that?” she asked smiling sympathetically at his attempt to cheer her up.   
“Like this,” Fred said puffing out his chest in mock bravado. “Marry me?” Callie gasped and blinked disbelievingly. “What?! Fred how can you-“  
“Marry me,” he repeated. “It’s a yes or no question really. You need a reason to believe. You need to know that no matter what this war brings we’re going to be okay. And I can promise you that. Say you’ll marry me and you’ll know that no matter what this war brings we’ll get through it. Because nothing, nothing, would ever keep me from marrying you.”  
Callie smiled. He always knew how to make everything better. With a sigh, she looked at his expectant face and whispered “Yes.” Pulling her close and holding her tight Fred leant down. Callie brought her hands up to his face and brought him into a deep kiss. 

But it was short lived. As she pulled away she heard a noise come from the back of the house. Shouting and the popping sounds of disapparating filled the night sky. Fred ran back to the marquee, Callie in tow, and found himself in a scene of chaos. Tables and chairs were overturned and the noise level was deafening. They spotted George and dashed past huddles of people who were trying to find their loved ones to get to him. Before they could ask what was happening George said “It’s the death eaters, they’re coming. Mum and Dad said just leave.” And then he grabbed their arms and disapparated. When they landed they found themselves on the beach outside Shell cottage, which was a refuge for the order. Bringing themselves to their feet they dusted off the sand and headed towards the house. Fred had pulled George into a deep discussion as Callie trailed behind. The sickly feeling that came whenever she apparated hadn’t gone but she felt that it probably wasn’t the journey that was to blame. Fred had promised her everything would be alright. But her gut was saying otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble about OFC/Fred at Bill and Fleurs wedding. Don't know whether to do some more parts.


End file.
